128320-we-should-stop-telling-everyone-to-come-to-the-pve-servers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Me, too! So many good names up for grabs. I have decided to go pure Dominion there and have claimed six Games of Thrones-themed names for my Highborn Lords and Ladies. I don't know if I'm ready to just give up Exiles and Entity, of course. I have a lot invested over there - but for now, I am having a really good time. | |} ---- ---- Good thing no one asked for that, huh? Thanks for your help. :( | |} ---- Sorry, but willingly encouraging people into a subpar playing experience is not something I like to do. | |} ---- Sorry, but at no point did I say anything of the sort and was pretty clear about telling people the truth between the populations. But hey, I didn't actually expect anyone to listen or even cooperate. Just thought I'd try and help improve a community that already exists - that wants to exist ... Ah, nevermind. Why am I wasting my time on you? Do what you want. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That, right there, is all I was asking. People deserve the right to now the truth, and I think I was pretty clear about that. At the same time, it's never going to rebuild if no one is willing to say more than "it's dead, don't bother." I've been as guilty of that as anyone - but after spending three days there, it's got a lot of great people hanging in there. As for 'what's the point' in a PVP server, I could easily ask the same questions about pure PVE servers. There is a war between two factions, and all we can do it /wave at our enemies? Where is the fun in that? ;) | |} ---- ---- Fun is a reason ... I mean, I get that you don't get any tangible reward for it, but the same could be said role-playing, and people do that for hours at a time. I like to fight in the open world. I'm not a ganker and I don't play the RED IS DEAD game, either. But I do like the thrill of looking over my shoulder, and I guess I am pretty nostalgic from my years on an RP-PVP server, where battles raged in every town and city in the game ... | |} ---- ---- Hmm. That is peculiar. Naturally, I'm still pre-Whitevale, so I hadn't had the chance to do any PVP at all in the open world. If this is true, it is very discouraging. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Open world FFA PK>Factionized PVP I agree that the faction wall needs to brought down, because after it does FFA PK becomes a reality, and that was an awesome as cupcakes thing in TERA and Prius. Open world FFA PK is a fantastic system, and Guild wars becomes a real possiblity, and all that trash talk on the forums turns into a real in game dynamic. Guilds size eahc other up with words, but let the real fight happen in game. FFAPK+Guild wars=a True grit highly effective PVP system design that puts faction based pvp to shame. Bring down the faction wall CArbine. Edited June 22, 2015 by FranBunnyFFXII | |} ---- ---- ---- You're ignoring or aren't high enough level to understand the role of the IG markets. The PvP servers' low population is part of a vicious cycle. It's not because there's nobody else to play with (instance queues are cross server) it's because there's no economy. There are a large number of people that play via CREDD and there's none available there. Yeah, sure, the F2P surge will paper over the problem until people want to raid and then abandon the server. Then the AH/CX/CREDD markets will crash again causing even more people to abandon the server again until the PvP servers are a ghost town again. Unless CRB makes the markets shared between PvE and PvP servers history will repeat itself. Until that happens I will not in good conscience recommend the PvP servers to anybody. Edited June 22, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- Not really, either, to be honest. I don't play off CREDD. I don't buy it and I don't supply it, so it just wasn't a consideration. I understand exactly what you're saying, but again, every server has to start somewhere. But whatever. I was having fun, I thought other people might like to join in. I should have known better than to expect anything other than negative feedback. I mean, this is the WildStar forum after all. For the record, I've tried four times to play Dominion on Entity. The community just never seemed very ... friendly, I guess. I mean, amongst yourselves, I'm sure you're super-de-duper friendly. But every time I've tried playing over there, it's been a less-than-fun experience. When Scott was running the Skullkickers, that was fun. It was casual, friendly and welcoming. Where are the casual, friendly and welcoming Dominion guilds today? I was invited to a guild within an hour of leaving the Arkship, had two groups with random players in Deradune, chatted it up in Auroria and played a very social game all weekend with people I didn't know and who had no idea it was me on the other end of those toons. I just thought I'd share that with the entire community, in the hopes that maybe Warhound might get a little love. Anyway, do as you want. I'm just bored of the Exiles and PVE in general, I guess. | |} ---- Don't misinterpret what people are trying to tell you (and Carbine) as spite or "the forum thing to do". There are fundamental issues that caused the PvP server populations to crash to first go 'round. CRB has yet to lay out any plans to address them. From what I've heard (2nd hand) they're naively counting on the population surge to correct it. IMO they've barely done anything to mitigate the long term risk of another collapse. I suppose there's a potential for a "functional" CREDD market with a bit of arbitrage. Buy cheap CREDD on Entity and resell at a 5p premium on Warhound. That will depend on transfers remaining free. Edited June 22, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- I don't get why they don't take a page out of DCUO, make layered "Phases", and have a PvP "phase". Put the entire thing into one Mega, Mega server and call it a day. | |} ---- ---- Heh, yeah, I've preached that over and over ... The reason why not? The Open World isn't a separate instance from Thayd/Illium the same way that the Hall of Justice/Doom are instanced away from Metropolis and Gotham. | |} ---- It could still be done look at how WoW uses phasing to separate things (Garrisons come to mind as prime example.) connected to an open world. Just depends on Server tech and know how. Edited June 22, 2015 by Scott Of Awesome | |} ---- In Wildstar its more than just having an instance that controls how players are flagged. The NPCs are coded differently and it wasn't practical to come up with a switch on the fly system for that. | |} ---- ---- Warhound barely exists AT ALL. I have no idea if LFM channels are there or not. Like I said, the groups found me! :lol: | |} ---- Seems like a simple fix would be to streamline the NPCs into one coding, then go from there with phasing. May not be quickest fix or most practical but it would likely be the best for the long haul. Just IMO though. | |} ---- ---- Dang. I have mules on warhound atm because of an older post that was encouraging players to bring stuff to the AH/CX. So I did. Been selling quite well actually, but it be cool if I could get some voices of what they want on the AH/CX. So far medshots are my best sellers. | |} ---- Dom side it's WarhoundLFM. Now hopefully I don't get bitchslapped for answering that as those of us playing on Warhound seem to be seen as the most vile of pariahs. | |} ---- We're standing in the way of progress, dontchaknow? :lol: | |} ---- Warhound used to have it's own LFG channel on the exile side. Ask in Thayd's /zone chat. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, after Whitevale yeah. There are minor plots in different early zones and they're good stories, but they definitely stop at the Cold War/minor espionage stage and don't really come close to open warfare. Absolutely correct that there's no coherent story driven conflict in PvP other than Daggerstone Pass, and no major PvE competition (like some old WoW zones tried to do). | |} ---- ----